Beauty of the Moment
by Paige-chan
Summary: A Sango and Miroku blanket scenario, because there just aren't enough out there. MirSan Rated T to be safe. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. I am merely borrowing them with every intention of returning them.

A Miroku and Sango Story

Miroku struggled to see through the white curtain of snow that continued to cover the ground in the Sengoku Jidai. It was taking all he had not to pass out here on the snow-covered ground before him.

'Dear Buddha, please let Sango make it through this…'

FLASHBACK

The demon was swift; he had to give it that. Sango and Miroku were on their way to the slayer's village to pay homage to the graves. Kirara had been injured in a previous battle, but Kagome sensed no jewel shard and Inuyasha said it was safe for them to leave on their own. It was only a few days' walk from where Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kirara were staying in.

Shippo had stayed behind, concerned for Kirara's safety.

Of course, Sango had wanted to go alone. Miroku would have none of it.

"Lady Sango, you can't possibly go alone. A woman like you would attract all sorts of unwanted attention."

"I attract unwanted attention from your 'cursed' hand, Houshi-sama. I think I'll be fine." Sango glared at him through her bangs.

"I think it's a good idea for Miroku-sama to go with you, Sango-chan. That way, you won't be alone if you run into any trouble." Kagome winked.

"Wench, you said that you didn't sense-"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in her best I'm-about-ten-seconds-away-from-sitting-you-voice.

Sango just groaned.

0000000000000000

They set off the next morning, at dawn, with Sango carrying Hiraikotsu and Miroku carrying their supplies, which included two heavy blankets.

It was cold. Damn cold. Not to mention snowing on top of that.

Sango and Miroku were well bundled for the weather. Heavy winter kimonos and robes helped keep the wind from blowing against their skin.

Of course, the wind also prevented them from hearing the demon until it was practically upon them.

It crashed through some underbrush, growling. It was monstrous. It had one eye in the middle of its huge forehead, a horn just above the eyelid, and a large mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. It was at least eight meters tall, with large biceps and even larger hamstrings. It moved way to quickly for a demon its size.

It immediately set upon the only two figures it could see-Sango and Miroku. It raised its fist, and swung at the first person in its path-which happened to be Sango.

Sango didn't have time to react. She stood rooted to the spot, immobilized. Miroku, out of fear and panic, did the first thing that came to his mind.

"Lady Sango, LOOK OUT!" He bowled over Sango, putting himself in between the demon and her. The fist connected with the side of his head, sending him sailing into the nearest tree.

Blackness enveloped him.

000000000000000000

A pounding in his ears was what Miroku woke up too. He tried in vain to block it out, but it grew more insistent until he was forced to open his eyes.

'What happened?'

He sat up, immediately noticing Sango, who lay about five feet away. Chunks of the demon that had hit Miroku were everywhere. Literally, chunks. As if someone had flown into a blind rage and obliterated everything in its path.

Sango, however, looked gravely injured. Her kimono was torn, blood covering it. Some of her blood had pooled around her head and seeped into the ground. Her Hiraikotsu was nowhere to be seen, and her katana was imbedded in one of the demon chunks some distance away from Miroku.

Fueled by panic, he immediately rushed to her side. He felt her wrist, and was elated.

A pulse. A weak pulse, but a pulse nonetheless.

He couldn't help but worry about the nasty head wound that she had received.

'Dammit Sango, don't die on me…I couldn't bear to lose you too.'

The wind bit around them, blew their clothes around. He had to get her to shelter, and fast.

He picked up her limp form and began to walk.

END FLASHBACK

Miroku shut the door to the small hut he had found. It wasn't much, a one room shack with a fireplace and a couple of rotting chairs.

He took out their supplies from the pack he had been carrying. He made a small pallet for Sango using the blankets, and set out to make a fire.

He immediately broke down the chairs, and threw them into the fireplace. Blessing Kagome, he pulled out a box of matches from within his robes. He burned his fingers on the first attempt, but soon had a good-sized fire going in the fireplace.

'Now, to treat her injuries.' He looked at Sango's sleeping form. 'She's going to be so mad at me…but that kimono has to come off. It's torn and bloody and is just going to bolster infection.'

'She's never going to believe in a thousand years that I did this to save her life…she's going to think that I did it for my own lecherous purposes. But, if she lives she can be mad at me all she wants too…'

That being said, he immediately took out one of Sango's other kimonos. He removed her torn and bloody one and replaced it with the clean one.

'Now for that nasty head wound. What did Lady Kagome say about head injuries? Oh yeah…'

He got out the first aid kit Kagome had lent them, and used the bandages and gauze and antiseptic inside of it to clean her head wound.

As soon as Miroku finished cleaning her wound, Sango began to stir.

"W-w-where are we? What happened?" Sango tried to sit up, but immediately fell back down.

"No Lady Sango, you musn't try to move. You've got a nasty head wound that will more likely than not make you nauseous." Miroku moved over to Sango and sat close next to her.

Too close, thought Sango as she scooted away. "You never answered my question. What happened? And…WHERE are my clothes!"

Miroku cringed at her raised voice and said "YouwereinjuredsoIhadtoremovethemto-

preventinfection."

Sango tilted her head slightly and looked at Miroku with a curious glance.

"You-you did that for me?" Sango said, sounding incredulous.

"Well, yeah. What are friends for?" Miroku said, looking directly into her dark brown eyes.

"T-thanks, Houshi-sama. I owe you one." Sango said, looking directly into Miroku's violet eyes.

It was a beautiful moment.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


End file.
